drawn nude
by yorumexangel01
Summary: trouble!the copy ninja had asked sai to draw a picture of Sakura in every aspect. And that’s what he did until he ran out of ideas since he doesn’t have any fashion sense leading to a nude picture of her.


**I just gotta have to take this outta my mind before it eats me. Anyways, I don't own naruto. **

Sparks lighten the starless night as two katana kiss in contact. The two shadow skid into a halt as they face each other. With their Swords in their hand, they plunge into each other with the intent to kill. For the two shinobi, it was a battle between life and death. If he doesn't kill her, she would kill him for sure. He should've expected this from the 5th's prized apprentice, after all she was known for her short temper and monstrous strength, just like her shishiou.

The pink haired kunoichi sent a barricade of kunai towards the young man. He got to end this never ending battle if he wanted to accomplish his goals in the future. In a flash the young man used a jutsu that projects his drawing into life to serve as a barrier to protect himself from the onslaught of kunai. The battle continues for what seemed forever and then…

"CUT!"

Sakura looked at the director who seemed to be a little too happy for he jump right out of his seat and tackled the young man. She heaved a sigh and then walks towards lee who was holding a cold bottle of water to quench her thirst.

"Sakura-san that was really amazing, with this we'll be able to pay off all the damages" lee said happily.

Sakura groaned on the other hand, being reminded of why she was doing this anyways; to pay off bills that her so called team kakashi had gladly burden her with. It would've been fine if it was just ramen bills. No, wait, knowing naruto he would've ate at least 27 bowls of ramen.

The young man who was lying on the ground looked at the back of the pink haired kunochi. He was really sure that she really have the intent to kill him, after all she did said before that she would kill him. Shino, the director, stood up and offer the young man a hand to help him get up. He glance again at the kunochi, only too see Yamato glaring at him face to face.

2 weeks ago

Naruto happily sat on his favorite ramen bar for his Saturday breakfast.

"ne, ne, ji-san! I would like a beef ramen for today" said Naruto as the man across the counter table smiled and prepare his best beef ramen for his number 1 customer. Naruto hymned while waiting for his prized ramen. Though ramen is naruto's number love, he hated the fact that it takes a while to prepare such a food, even the instant ones. 3 minutes is too long for naruto to wait for the food, he could've used those 3 minutes to eat the food, but no…he had to use those 3 minutes to wait to eat the food. As he was waiting, Sai entered the ramen shop.

'As I suspect' sai thought as he saw his blonde teammate. He sat next to him and ordered his food.

"whaddaya want?" naruto asked him straight forward. It took him a while to accept sai as part of the team but still hated the fact that sai branded him as 'dick-less'. As much as how they went along pretty well lately, when they're together something doesn't click right.

'He could give names for people who already have a name but he couldn't give a damn name for his stupid painting 'naruto thought as he glare at his teammate. Whenever they're together, something bad bound to happen.

"Nothing, I just wanted to eat" replied sai as he stare at naruto.

Their food arrives and for the 1st time ever since meeting sai, he didn't call him dick-less, which seemed to be a miracle, Kakashi also entered the shop and sat next to Sai. Until … BOOM! Sakura entered the shop, face flustered red as she keeps her anger in control. She just wrecked the newly made sign for the ichiraku shop.

'Why, oh why do they always do this to me' Sakura thought as she walks toward her team while suppressing her urge to kill them on the spot.

"Ho-ho-ho… good morning Sakura" kakashi greeted her happily, acting oblivious to her apparent frustration,

In reality he was the very epitome of her current anger. She just didn't know it at that time.

"You-you" she pointed at naruto and Sai "both of you!!!" she huffed; trying to calm herself…smoke started to come out of her nose and her ears, like a bull. She pulled out a sketchbook on her flipping through to the page, looking for a certain drawing.

She knew that Sai wouldn't even consider her to model something for him as he had always called her ugly, or a fag, whatever he feels like to call her. There is no way in earth that the artistic sasuke-look-a-like would have any interest in her. Hell, she couldn't make herself believe or think that he's interested, seeing that he's socially retarded. But the fact that she had found a lewd picture of her in his sketchbook meant that there's something wrong going on. And suspiciously, naruto had been acting nice to him for the past few days, though they still constantly bickering about his dick issues. And so she concluded that the two had join forces. Naruto had always liked her, and seizes every opportunity to be with her, peeking at her when he gets a chance. It didn't help that his sensei(s) are very well know perverts. And so the blame must be trusted upon him. But that doesn't mean that Sai will be able to get off without feeling her wrath.

"Who's sick idea it is to draw me naked?" she fumed placing the drawing in front of her teammates.

Unfortunately, it was a bad moved. All eyes were set on the picture.

Naruto squirted blood, so much blood that he flew across the room. Sai just kept his emotionless face intact. Kakashi just raised his visible brow, though inside he was drooling like a kid in front of a candy shop.

It didn't help at all that lee and team gai just entered the vicinity from the other entrance of the newly remodeled shop. And so, the view was very clear from their position behind sai.

"oh my god! Sakura-san…you're nude" lee said happily as if it wasn't obvious as he looked at the drawing of her beloved cherry blossom naked. There is no chance that he would see more bare flesh than he usually see her. And so the sight of a naked sakura drawn is fantasy come true.

Neji blushed and then looked at the side. Ten ten's mouth went loose as her face brighten with a hue of pink.

Sakura turned very crimson at the comment. When she came here the only people were her team, and then out of the blue team Gai had appeared now they saw the picture. She glared at her Naruto and Sai. And then she finally noticed Kakashi.

As much as he had wanted to retaliate to him, she couldn't because even though he's a well know pervert there is no way he would partake in this crazy joke, right? He wouldn't have anything to do with it. she believes in him so much that if he had found out this little scheme that her other 2 teammates had come up with, he would be the 1st one to stop them.

Little did she know that she was very wrong, oh so very wrong.

As she turned around to escape her current embarrassing predicament that she's in she had bumped into shikamaru who had caught her before she had hit the ground. She had unconsciously let go of the sketchbook as she tried to hold on to whatever there is to hold on. Behind shikamaru were his team and the members of team kurenai. Akamaru paddled his way towards the fallen sketchbook and took it in his mouth and showed it to his master. As the others peered on it, hinata passed out, shino (well, you couldn't really tell from the way he's covered), kiba just howled, choji was overwhelmed as he had never seen anything lewd in his lifetime. If he is to see something naked it would've been a pig ready to be roasted.

Well, anyone would've been shocked to see such a picture of a young innocent woman who had never thought of anything bad or perverted, well at least not in public, naked. Everyone would've thought that the said woman is a virgin as she had never really dated anyone or had been seen with a man before. Except ino…

Well, if ino had anything to say, Sakura expect it to be 'ahaha…I knew it, you are into this kind of stuff' or 'oh Sakura, I didn't know that you're this naughty'. She expects speculation, accusations and all sorts of words from her mouth. But she didn't expect the words that came right out of Ino's mouth

"Where's mine at?"

The other men began to congratulate Sai for a job well done. Sakura ran a hand through her face. What the hell? You call that a job well done? As much as she wanted to disappear at that moment she couldn't as she was encircled by the girls from rookie 9 and team gai. Ten ten placed a hand on her shoulder, her face apologetic. Hinata had seemed to regain consciousness only to see naruto and then fainted once again. Ino kept on flipping through the pages in hopes to find a drawing of her.

"Didn't know you could draw that great" shikamaru said. choji and shino nodded.

"Oh draw some more" said lee and naruto. As much as naruto didn't like sai he very much appreciated a drawing of a naked sakura.

"Maybe hinata next time?" kiba asked. Neji glared at him. Kiba put his hand on the back of his head sheepishly and mumbled 'my bad' as he looked away; he then whispered 'what's wrong with that?'

Neji sighed, nothing really, except for the fact that it is hinata and he is bound to protect her.

"Maybe Ten Ten too" he whispered so that the girls wont be able to her them. All the guys looked at him

Well, hyuuga neji was also starting to be a little pervert.

"That was beautiful, oh the power of youth" gai said. Everybody seemed to freeze at that moment. That was so damn creepy, even kakashi had shuddered. For a moment he wanted to just slit Gai's throat, but if he doesn't get out there, the aura of death will surely kill him.

Sakura began her rampage throughout the whole shop as she began beating the living daylights out of Naruto as he utter his innocence out. And so she dropped the blond knucklehead, a little content since he's as good as dead. She then lunged at Sai, both battling each other. He tried to looked at the silver head jounin for some assistance; after all it is his fault while this pink haired beauty is releasing her beastly side of her to him only to see him smiling. He was about to explain and say the truth to who is the mastermind when he looked once again at the elite jounin and fear had enveloped itself in him.

Few days ago, the copy ninja had asked him to draw a picture of Sakura in every aspect. And that's what he did. All the angles and position, even with variously clothing until he ran out of ideas since he doesn't have any social experiences and his lack of fashion sense led to Sakura being nude.

A silent message was sent from kakashi to sai

'Breath a word about it and you're dead'

Sai just nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. Either way he'll end up the same.

And so, the rumble began.

Shouts of 'im going to kill you' 'burn to hell' 'I'll cut your balls' could be heard as the fight went on

Unfortunately for neji, Ten Ten had heard him so he got his own round of beating. And then Lee joined in to beat the hyuuga saying that justice must be served. Ino just started to strangle her poor teammates out of disappointment of not finding a drawing of herself.

'Really, what's wrong with her anyways?' thought the others.

Kiba was hit with a bowl of ramen in the head which had knocked him out cold despite the hot water from the soup.

And after the display of Sakura's and the other girl's wrath, the ichiraku shop had been thoroughly wrecked inside and out.

Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and the others were sent to the hospital. They won't be released anytime soon as they would only be beaten into a bloody mess once they were okay again. Sakura didn't plan on making such a big fuss. She tried to settle it with just her team. But she was never known to have such self control, and her short temper is just the same as her shishiou. It also seems that she also posses a bad luck charm like the busty hokage.

Her anger from being drawn nude and lewd seemed to have sizzled a little bit, so as Ten Ten's anger of hearing such words from Neji. It somehow flattered her in a way, but she knew that it was wrong. As for Ino, she's waiting for Sai to be able to move once again so that he could draw her.

When all the commotion had disappeared, Ayame and her father stood to where they were cooking when the rumble had started.

"What had become of our ramen stand?" he said exasperated.

The sketchbook was forgotten in the floor as the wind scooped it away from the tragic scene of a horrendous battle only to land at the feet of a passerby wearing a jounin uniform. His brown hair swayed along with the breeze as he scooped up the notebook only to drop as the drawing had miraculously blinded him with a beam.

He then took it his hands once again, amazed at the beauty.

Yamato was looking for kakashi as the hokage requested. He had heard that he's in the ichiraku so he made his way there. A bunch of medic nins were running back to the hospital with the bodies of half dead ninja's whom he recognize belong to rookie 9. Well, he didn't see Kakashi so he continued his trek to his destination only to find the area deserted and destructed.

And then he was presented with such a picture he had never imagined, even in his wildest dream.

Sakura, naked!!! Her Legs spread giving him a very clear view of her opening, her left hand just on top of the pink flesh while her right is in her face, fingers touching the corner of her mouth. The drawing seemed to be well-endowed.

Kakahi appeared behind him.

"Such a beautiful picture, don't you think" he said

Yamato stiffened and then threw the sketchbook upwards as he face Kakashi. He was sweating like a pig. He was caught looking at a naked picture of his teammate, which is also kakashi's teammate and ex-student.

"It wasn't as it seems---it …wasn't…" he stuttered

Kakashi chuckled. Well, it's good to know that he's not the only one enjoying the picture of a nude sakura. Team kakashi seemed to have approved of Sai's drawing.

Though he did ask Sai to draw Sakura for him, he didn't say draw her naked. But he thanks Sai for that nonetheless. At least he wouldn't have to try to image, even though for a man like him who's been reading Icha Icha for a long time wouldn't have a hard time in doing so.

"It's okay, I like it too" he said nonchalantly

Yamato's jaw dropped all the way to the floor. As kakashi catches the sketchbook and then tuck it in his arms Yamato shook his head, maybe there's something in his ear.

"Pardon?" he asked making sure he heard him right

Kakashi just looked at him in a way that says you heard me right though he repeated what he said nonetheless

"I like it too"

Yamato will never be the same again. He looked at kakashi and then its kakashi's turn to have his jaw drop all the way to the floor as he heard Yamato's words

"Can I have it then?"

**Ok…I'm so tired and it's once again 6 25 am. I must resign to my habit of staying up late or else I won't be able to wake up for next weeks classes.**

**This is a random one but oh well…don't forget to review!!!**

**BTW sorry for wrong grammars and misspelled words, they are obviously unintentional, as to where the story goes…I don't really know, you could give me a clue as to where you want this to head. This is written during my streak of mood swings. So it wasn't written in one sitting. You get it?**

**Anyways…have a nice day you all kakasaku lovers!!!**


End file.
